Afterward
by Fixerofstories
Summary: After the end of the original series Allura discovers secrets within and faces enemies on all sides.
1. Chapter 1

Voltron aftermath.

by bradhig

based on Voltron owned by WEP.

A year passed since the Voltron Force defeated King Zarkon , Prince Lotor ,and the witch Haggar. Commander Keith ,Lance,  
Pedge, and Hunk were recalled to earth leaving Princess Allura alone on Arus as it's ruler. However things at Galaxy Garrison had changed and a new sky marshal was in charge. On Planet Arus the flying fortress sat outside the lake while a new castle a replica of the original Castle of Lions lost during a raid was standing in it's place. The new castle was white and complete with no holes or damage unlike the original lost castle. Princess Allura sat in Castle Control wearing her formal gown talking to Sky Marshall Stevens.

"The lions and their keys are to be handed over to Galaxy Alliance at once. We can't have a rouge Voltron unit running around loose in space. It has to be brought under Alliance control. "Sky Marshall Stevens said.

Sky Marshall Stevens was a tall thin white man with blue eyes ,and light brown hair. Coran stood to the left of Allura was sitting at the main console. Nanny stood to the right of Allura.

"Voltron belongs to the people of Arus. I will not turn it over to you or anyone in the Galaxy Alliance. Voltron is not dangerous. "Princess Allura said.

"There we will take it by force if necessary. "Stevens said.

"You could take the black lion easily ,but you would never reach the red lion in the volcano ,the blue lion sits in the lake at a depth that even divers could not reach, yellow is hidden in the desert , and green is hidden in the forest. "  
Princess Allura said.

"You can't stop us from taking the keys. Any attempt to prevent us from recovering the keys will be considered high treason princess. Think about it. An alliance unit will arrive in hours to recover them. "Stevens said.

The screen went black. Allura pounded her right fist on the console.

"They can't do this. I will find a way to stop them. "Princess Allura said.

"Isn't it suspicious that they did this after Keith and the others were recalled to earth? They know you can't form Voltron without them. "Nanny said.

"My intuition says there is more to this then what it seems. If only Keith were here. He would know what to do. "Princess Allura said.

"Commander Keith? How can you think of him after he just got up and left you alone princess. "Nanny said.

"Keith still remembers me. He was recalled and he didn't leave me. I am going to call him on earth and tell him what is going on here. "Princess Allura said.

Prncess Allura got up ,turned around and ,walked out of the control room. She pushed the button to close the door with a painting on one side.

Keith, Lance, Pedge, and Hunk were in a lounge on earth eating hamburgers. An alliance secretary in a cyan colored uniform approached their table.

"Commander Keith you have a call from Planet Arus from Princess Allura. "The secretary said.

"Alright I will take it. "Keith replied.

Keith was wearing his red officer's uniform as usual. The secretary led him to a booth with a video screen in the front and a keyboard below it. Keith sat down and the secretary left him. He pushed a button and Princess Allura appeared on screnn.

"Princess what's up? I haven't seen you in a long time. "Keith said.

Princess Allura looked sad and still very beautiful. It reminded Keith of when he first met her and talked about her father.

"The alliance is trying to take Voltron away from us. The sky marshal wants me to hand over the keys to the lions. They are sending forces here to claim them. What should I do Keith I am scared? "Allura asked.

"Princess don't hand over those keys. Hide them if you have to. I will get the team and with the new star-gate system we can be there in hours. It will be alright princess. "Keith answered.

Princess Allura heard a sound and looked out the window. Lasers blasted and an explosion rocked the place.

"They are here already. Keith help me they are about to force the..."Princess Allura was cut off.

"Operator reconnect me to Planet Arus this is an emergency. "Keith said.

"Sorry signal has been jammed at the source. All communications with Planet Arus have been cut. "The female operator explained.

Keith hung up and ran to his friends.

"Guys we have a big problem. The Alliance has ordered Princess Allura to turn over the keys to the lions and they are using force!. They have attacked Arus. "Keith said.

"What are they thinking? Why don't they take the other Voltron as well. "Lance said.

"Because it is under the control of the Alliance. Allura was cut off by the attack. We have to get back to Arus now!  
"Keith shouted.

"Poor princess we have to help her. "Pedge said.

"Let me at that sky marshall I will pound him into mush. "Hunk said as he pounded his fist.

"Come on. Let's get to our shuttle. 'Keith said.

They paid for their meal and then ran out to the spaceport where their small shuttle was waiting. It could hold six and was nearly identical to the one they flew when they first arrived at Arus. The team got in and strapped themselves in.  
Keith started the engines and took off heading for the stargate.

"Space control to shuttle 72 you are not cleared to take off. Please return to base. "a male flight controller ordered.

"We are going to Arus control. You will have to arrest us. "Keith said.

"You can't that planet has been blockaded by the Galaxy Alliance. "The controller said.

Keith turned off the radio.

"Then we will run through it. "Keith said.

They reached the star-gate. It had four bright points of light and four smaller points of light. When Keith entered the destination into the shuttle's computer it sent a signal to the gate telling it to link with the one near Arus. The shuttle entered the gate and it opened with a crash of thunder heard in the shuttle and closed with three streaks of light across the opening and several smaller streaks between the smaller points. On Arus Princess Allura met with Coran and Nanny in hallway.

"Princess I beg you to flee with the keys into the caves. They will not find you there. "coran beggad.

"The alliance knows about the cave entrance. There is one place I can go where they might not find me. "Princess Allura said.

"Where? "Nanny asked.

"To my father's tomb. Coran give me the keys to the lions. "Princess Allura ordered.

Coran handed her the round keys with the crest of Arus on them.

"Here take them and hurry. "Coran said.

"Good luck princess. "Nanny said.

Princess Allura took the keys and picked up her skirt. She ran down the hallway and into the room where elevator to the tomb waited. Princess Allura rode the transparent cylinder elevator down just as Alliance troops knocked down the front doors to the castle. Coran and Nanny met them.

"Where is Princess Allura? "A uniformed soldier covered with a helmet and gas mask leaving only his eye's visible asked.

"You will never find her. This is treason. "Coran said.

"Princess Alllura is accused of High Treason. She is to be arrested. "The solider said.

"She did no such thing. Princess would never commit treason. "Nanny said.

"She has committed high treason by not showing up here and handling over the keys. Search the castle. "The soldier said.

Soldiers ran all over the castle looking for the princess. They closed in on the tomb of Alfor.

"Father they are coming for me!. "Allura said.

"My daughter this will be a trial of your resolve and abilities. " King Alfor's spirit said.

After he said that soldiers brust into the tomb. They surrounded Princess Allura with rifles possed.

"Freeze Princess Allura. Hands up! Your under arrest. "A soldier said.

Allura put her hands in the air. She was brought out of the caslte handcuffed. Coran ,Nanny and citizens of Arus wachted in sadness.

"You let her go! She didn't do anything wrong you bullies. "Nanny shouted.

"She is a criminal. "A Soldier replied.

"Take her to Bastille 26. "The dark haired commander said.

"This is terrible! The people of Arus will not stand for this. "Coran shouted.

"Don't worry about me. I will be fine. "Allura said.

Princess Allura was lead aboard a large blue alliance cruiser like the one's that escorted the Explorer as it traveled through deep space. The ship took off and headed for the prison.


	2. Chapter 2

Voltron afterward part 2 executing a princess.

Princess Allura was being escorted back to her cell on Bastille 26 after her trial had ended and she was found guilty of treason. The cell forcefield opened and Sky Marshall Stevens watches her enter her cell dressed in her formal gown just as she was when she was arrested and brought here. Allura was to be executed by disintegration.

"Sky Marshal Stevens you need to check out Plnaet Doom and look for Zarkon, Lotor, and Haggar. "Princess Allura said.

"I don't have to. There's been a colony there for seven months now and they haven't seen an druil forces. ?Stevens said.

"A colony on Planet Doom why?" Allura asked.

"Terraformers sent to clean up the place. They have built twenty atmosphere processors to clean up the air ,water, and land. It will take a few years. " Stevens replied.

"Their terrafomring Planet Doom. I never expected to see that happen ever. "Princess Allura said to herself.

"Stupid princess. Serves you right "Stevens groaned.

"That voice sounds familiar. "Allura thought to herself.

The terraform colony on Planet Doom sat where Castle Doom once stood. THe buildings looked like long hexagons from the ground.  
One of the big Atmosphere processors towered over the colony like a volcano it got narrow at the top. It was surrounded by a shaped structures. An opening ran around halfway up the top of the processor. The supervisor Haroid a talk yellow haired man stood in the control room talking to another man with dark hair and green eyes. Heroid wore a shirt, tie , and pants.  
Mike wore a yellw jumpsuit.

"Number 19 and Number 20 APs are down. Isn't that family out near 20? "Mike asked.

"Some brass back at Galaxy Garrsion wants us to look at a grid reference. We look we don't know what we are looking for and if we call for information the response is don't ask. "Heroid said.

Outside the sky was dark blue as the atmosphere was being cleaned. A hover car headed towards AP 20 carrying a family. Charles Higon was driving. He had black hair.

"Great number 20 is down now. How many more APs will fail. "Charles groaned.

Sally his wife with medium yellow hair sat next to him wtih their two daughters behind them.

"Do you see that? "Sally said.

"It looks like castle doom. "Charles said.

Their two dark haired daugthers wearing dresses one blue and one red sat behind them.

Clara wearing red noticed something.

"What's that in the sky? "Clara asked.

A series of yellow crosses appeared ahead of them and closed in. They were drule fighters and they attacked the hover car.

"Mayday Mayday! We are under attack by Drule forces. "Sally screamed.

The team arrived on Arus long after the alliance ships had left. They met Coran outside the Castle of Lions.

"Keith it's good to see you again. They are going to execute Princess Allura! " Coran shouted.

"Execute her? We have to break her out of that prison. "Keith said.

"We don't have the keys to the lions. "Coran explained.

"What the Flying Fortress? Can't we use that? "Lance asked.

"Yes we could ,but we would be branded traitors. "Coran groaned.

"I don't care. We are going to get her out. Are you with use Coran? "Keith asked.

"Yes I will go. "Coran said. "I am going too. I can't stand what they are doing to the poor princess. "Nanny said.

"Okay everyone to the FLying Fortress! "Keith ordered.

They boarded the giant spacecraft and took off heading to Bastille 26. On Bastille 26 guards in blue alliance uniforms opened the princess's cell..

"Okay princess it's time. "A guard said.

Princess Allura got up and the guards led her to the execution chamber. They passed cells holding prisoners from Arus.

"No not the princess you can't kill her. "A man from Arus groaned.

They left the cell block and entered the blue metallic exectuion chamber. An octagon shaped weapon pointed to a booth on the other side the room. The booth had no solid walls just a forcefield around it. A block of metal stood in the booth.

"Your highness watch the block. "a guard said.

Sky Marshal Stevens entered the room. The guard at the control panel started the disintergrator. A blinding white beam shot across the room and when it hit the block it disappeared.

"That will be you soon. "The guard and the control panel said.

"Can I request a different form of execution so my body could be sent back to Arus? "Allura asked.

"This is the best method of execution ,besides the old ways were too messy. Sorry Princess you could change clothers and send you clothes and jewelry back. "The guard at the control panel suggested.

"No I will die like a princess then. "Allura replied.

The other guard led her to the booth and the forcefield was turned off to let her in and turned on again after the guard left. The guard at the control panel checked to see if the machine had recharged. Allura folded her hands in prayer.  
The guard fired the beam and Allura heard her father's voice.

"Allura concentrate! You can do it! "Alfor's spirit said.

Allura started to fade away.


	3. Chapter 3

Voltron afterward part 3 the miracle.

Princess Allura was faded as the disintergrator ray broke her molecules apart.

"Princess Now ! "King Alfor's spirit yelled.

Suddenly Princess Allura reappeared and a blinding white light shot from her hands as she opened them and turned them to face the ray.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I won't die today! "Princess Allura screamed. She floated a few inches off the ground and floated out of the booth while the guards struggled with the distintergrator.

"she causing feedback. It's overloading!" The guard at the control panel shouted. The machine sparked ,shock and, smoked.

The disintergrator explored and pieces punched holes the wall causing the room to slowly depressurize. The Sky Marshal's mask ripped revealing purple skin unde it. Allura stopped floating and casting magic. She walked over to Sky Marshal Stevens and pulled his mask off revealing the face of Yurak.

"Yurak! Voltron killed you! "Princess Allura shouted.

"King Zarkon had Haggar bring me back to life. He sent me to take over the alliance from the inside and to kill you. "Yurak explained.

"Why did he want me dead? "Allura asked.

"You are too much a distraction to Prince Lotor and the reason he fails so much. "Yurak answered.

Just then the wall near the booth opened up and a large red pyramid burst through. Yurak and the guards fled.

"What did you do with Sky Marshal Steevens? "A guard asked Yurak.

"He has been removed. " Yurak opened fire on the guards and fled to his ship.

A door opened on the Flying Fortress and Keith stood in it while the room start to decompress.

"Hurry Princess before the air runs out. "Keith shouted.

Allura ran into Keith's arms and they entered the ship. Keith closed the door behind them.

"Coran get us out of here now! "Keith shouted into the intercom.

"We are on our way. "Coran replied as the ship pulled clear of the space prison. The Flying Fortress turned around and flew away. Allura and Keith entered the control room. Nanny rushed to her side.

"Princess! I was afraid those butchers put an end to you. Thank god you are okay. "Nanny said as she ran to Allura.

"I don't know what happened there? Father told me to concentrate and I did. Then some light came from my hands and wrecked the disintergrator. I don't know how I did it? "Allura was puzzled.

"You did magic like your father? "Keith asked while Coran sat at the console.

"Yes. I never thought I could. Are you afraid of me now guys? "Allura asked.

They all looked at her with puzzled expressions and answered together. "No why should we?"

"I could hurt you if I lose control. "Allura answered. "You wouldn't princess and don't worry about it. "Keith answered.

The ship was rocked by an explosion. Allura fell backwards and was caught by Keith. Coran struggled to fed off Galaxy Alliance ships.

"Alliance cruisers. I can't fight them! "Coran explained.

"You have to fight them or Allura goes back to the disintergator ray. "Keith replied.

"Attack their engines and leave them crippled ih space. The alliance will help them. "Pidge said.

"Alright. Time to cripple those ships. "Coran answred.

Coran fired the main lasers and missile launchers. The engines on the cruisers were hit by the blasts and disabled leaving the ships adrift. Coran headed away from Alliance Space.

"Where are you going Coran? "Hunk asked.

"We are taking the long way back to Arus. I will reenter Alliance space close to Arus. "Coran explained.

"Keith could you come with me? "Allura asked Keith.

"I will go with the princess. "Keith told the others. Princess Allura left and was followed by Keith. The others kept looking at the screen and empty space. Allura and Keith walked down a hall away from the control room heading for the room where the crown of Arus and a wedding dress sat on display. Yurak returned to Planet Doom and found Castle Doom long gone and replaced by strange structures. Yurak's long black ship flew on and found a new castle not far from the former site of the old one. Yurak still had only one eye with the other covered with a shiny circle. When Yurak entered the castle he found Prince Lotor in charge. Lotor was shocked to see him.

"Where did you come from? Voltron killed you Yurak. "Lotor shouted from the throne.

"I brought him back to life on orders from King Zarkon. "Haggar explained.

"I was sent by Zarkon to take over the Galaxy Alliance from the inside and kill Princess Allura because she was too much of a distraction to you. "Yurak explained.

"You worm! "Lotor said as he threw a chalice full of red wint towards him. The chalice landed on the floor in front of Yurak.

"Zarkon is dead! If you try to kill Allura again I will kill you myself. "Lotor warned.

"What is that strange structure on the surface of Planet Doom. "Lotor asked

"A terraform colony set up by the Galaxy Alliance. They got too close to this castle and were scared off. They don't realize I have been sabotaging their atomsphere processors to use the nuclear radiation to increase my powers."  
Haggar spoke.

"Princess Allura escaped. She destroyed the distintergrator gun with some light she fired out of her hands. " Yurak explained.

"A parlour trick Yurak. She had something hidden under her gown that reflected the beam. Princess Allura is harmless."  
Lotor said.

"Don't be so sure of yourself My prince. Princess Allura has used magic to escape and she grows more powerful every minute. Her father never reached his full potential. She is even dangerous to you my prince. "Haggar warned.

"Don't make my laugh. You are too modest old witch. You could take her in a fight with one arm tied behind your back. "Lotor explained.

"YOU underestimate her Lotor. "Haggar added.

"We will see who is right. First we must deal with those pesky terraformers before they wreck this planet. "Lotor groaned.

"Yurak I want you to lead an attack on the colony. "lotor ordered.

"Yes my prince. I will wipe them off the planet. "Yurak answered and headed to his command ship to prepare for the attack.

Keith and Allura met in Allura's room. Allura partically closed the door. Princess Allura sat on her bed.

"That was too close. I almost died back there. "Princess Allura cried.

"You survived it with magic. "Keith answered her. "That made me realize how precious life is. We need to stop playing around and get serious. "Princess Allura explained.

"Serious like how? "Keith asked. "Maybe we should settle down and get together. I don't want to lose you again. "  
Princess Allura said.

"You mean get married? "Keith asked. "Yes we have known each other long enough. "Princess Allura answered.

"I don't want to lose you either ,but your talking about a big step and nanny may not like it. "Keith said.

"I don't care what nanny says- " Princess Allura was cut off

"Keith and Princess Allura please come to castle control at once. We have encountered an unknown spacecraft. "Coran shouted.

They hurried through the corridors to castle control where the others were waiting. A strange ship shaped like a flying wing with a vertically spinning wheel with six spokes and rectangler boxes at the end of each spoke.

"Keith look at that. Have you seen anything like it? Coran asked Keith "No that is something new out there. "Keith answered

"Wait it looks similar to the royal starship that crashed on Planet Arus carrying Queen Ariella only bigger much bigger.  
"Princess Allura replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Voltron afterward part 4 the origin of Ariella

They starred at the strange grey spaceship sitting there motionless except for the slowly spinning wheel in the middle.

"Coran bring us along side her and find a place to dock. Then we can go aboard and search the ship. "Keith spoke.

"Okay I will fly towards the near wing and look for a docking port. "Coran replied.

The flying fortress moved towards the strange ship and flew along the front of the right wing slowly.

"Keith I want to go with you. That ship could have answers to the origin of Queen Ariella. "Princess Allura spoke

"No it's too dangerous. If any alliance ships come they could easily capture you while your in there. You should stay with Coran. He can run if the alliance comes. "Keith explains

"Keith is right princess. You could be easily caught off guard in there. I am afraid you will have to stay here for your own safety. "Coran explained

"I understand Coran ,but I want to see that ship. I guess I will stay here then. "Princess Allura groaned.

"Docking port sighted. "Coran said as he rotated the ship to line up with the docking port. The flying fortress docked with the strange ship. Keith,Lance, and Hunk left castle control and headed for the docking port. They opened the hatch and then the hatch to the spaceship and entered it. They found themselves in a grey corridor heading left and right. They went to the left. They entered the bridge of the ship. Pidge ran up to a touchscreen console and started reading the screen in front of him.

"This ship came from earth centuries ago. "Pidge explained

"According to this display it was launched in the late 14th century. "Pidge continued.

"Impossible manned spacesflight began in the 1950s on earth. How could there be any launches prior to the that? "Hunk questioned

"Well this ship did. "pidge answered

"Lance take photos of all this and send them back to castle control. "Keith ordered

Back at Castle Control Coran and Allura looked at the image of the bridge on the screen.

"They were more advanced then anyone even us. "Allura spoke

"They are light years ahead of us. "Coran replied

The others left the bridge and went into a round corridor leading to the center of the wheel. They climbed up and into the wheel. The group climbed up an into the first rectangler shaped box on the wheel. It had two small flying wing spaceships stored inside it and empty racks where two others were once stored. Allura was in disbelief at the sight of the ships.

"They look like the drawings of the royal starship that crashed on Arus centuries ago. "Princess Allura said

"This ship is it's point of origin. "Princess Allura continued

The team moved on around the ring. Two more of the boxes had more unused spaceships and a third had empty cryo tubes.  
When they entered the forth they found two people in suspended animation. Keith and Pidge worked the controls at the end of the woman's tube.

"Can you wake them up Pidge? "Keith asked

"The writing on the conrol panel is odd ,but not completey new. It's like Egyption and Greek together. "Pidge explained

Red and yellow lights blinked on the panel above silver buttons. The walls were white with two blue stripes running all the way around the room. the cylinders sat side by side with machinery in the middle. Pidge got the controls working and started to thaw out the left side cylinder. The cyliinder opened and a beautiful blond woman in a blue gown with a pointy white off the shoulders top like Allura's got out. The woman wore a tiara on her head. she ran to the control panel and started pushing buttons.

"Why didn't he wake up? "the woman asked herself "Who are you? I am Commander Keith of the Voltron Force. "Keith explained

"I am Princess Aurora of the kingdom of Dawn. That man in there is my husband Prince Phillip. 'Princess Aurora said

The remaining cylinder thawed and a brown haired white mane with blue pants and a long sleeved blue shirt with a red cape woke up.

"PHillip are you okay? "Princess Aurora asked "Aurora how long has it been. 'Prince Phillip said as they ran into each others arms. They embraced each other.

"It's been centuries. Your in the 22th century now. Your ship went off course and into deep space. "Pidge explained

"What? How could that happen? "Princess Aurora asked as she and Phillip separated. "Looks like a computer error. "Pidge answered

"Who are you guys? "Prince Phillip asked "I am Commander Keith of the Voltron Forum I am Lance ,I am Pidge and I am Hunk " The team answered

"Why did you leave earth? "Keith asked "To escape the plaque. You know the black death. "Prince Phillip answered

"Impossible there were no spaceships in the 14th century. Where did you get this one? "Hunk asked

"We always had there. Our civilization was very advanced. They had to destroy everything when the plaque came. so many people were dying that our technology would have been left exposed if it hadn't been destroyed. "Princess Aurora explained

"Where was your kingdom located? Was it part of Atlantis? "Lance asked "Atlantis was our lanuch site. Our kingdom was in what you now call France. "Prince Phillip answered

"OUr children what happened to them? "Princess Aurora asked as she headed down the tube to the hub. The group followed her to the bridge. Aurora's fingers flew across the main control panel.

"Two spaceships were lauched from here. We believe one crashed on Planet Arus. "Pidge said

"OH no I can't track them. I guess we will have to take your word and... "Princes Aurora was cut off as an explosion rocked the ship.

"Keith! Get back here at once. Alliance curisers are attacking us "Coran ordered Pidge ran to the control panel and started working it.

"What are you doing Pidge? "Keith asked "Programming this ship to fly to Arus. There it's done let's get out of here"  
Pidge answered. They ran from the bridge and headed back to the flying fortress.


End file.
